Question de Rythme
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: Le Bal du Tournois des 3 Sorciers, Severus ne souhaite pas y participer, quelqu'un en a décidé autrement.


**Question de Rythme**

_**Bon ! J'ai écrit cette petite histoire après avoir regardé Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu pour la… douze millième fois à peu près. Au moment du bal je me suis dit : et pourquoi Severus il ne danserait pas ? Hein ! Pourquoi ?! Donc voilà je me suis fait mon petit tripe et j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que la situation a été assez drôle à imaginer, même si ça ne donne pas exactement ce que je voulais (style un baiser que je n'ai pas réussi à caser dedans quoi) Sur ceux, Enjoy !**_

Le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Severus n'avait pas pensé à cet inconvénient lorsque Dumbledore lui avait annoncé le retour du tournoi. Les élèves devenaient indisciplinés à mesure que ce bal de malheur approchait, des couples débordants d'une joie immonde se retrouvaient dans les couloirs pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'était mort durant l'heure d'avant. Certaines maisons osaient même mélanger leurs élèves ! Heureusement Severus pouvait compter sur les Serpentards pour rester modérés dans leurs élans affectifs et il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'irait fraterniser avec les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles, moins encore avec les Gryffondors ! Même les professeurs s'y étaient mis, Hagrid avait conquis Olympe, Dumbledore avait courtoisement invité Minerva et Flitwick était avec Chourave. Fort heureusement il n'était pas le seul à refuser de se trouver une cavalière, Fol Œil et Rusard seraient eux aussi seuls mais ils étaient des hommes, ça ne poserait pas de problème, en revanche cette nouvelle professeure, Olie Miller, qui donne des cours de duels n'avait à sa connaissance pas de cavalier et elle ne semblait pas du genre à rater des évènements ou à les passer seule. Ce fut l'après-midi même que le maitre des potions reçut la réponse à son interrogation, il donnait son cour à des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles dissipés lorsqu'une grande chouette beige mouchetée pénétra dans un grand battement d'ailes dans la salle, lâchant un parchemin soigneusement plié sur le bureau du professeur avant de se percher sur le tableau. Rogue avait attendu la fin de son cour avant de déplier le mystérieux papier et il y avait trouvé une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas, une écriture de femme apparemment :

_Severus,_

_J'ignore si vous avez une cavalière pour demain, j'ai attendu un moment avant de me décider à vous écrire, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner au Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?_

_J'attends votre réponse par retour de hiboux,_

_Olie._

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il ne souhaitait pas danser, il n'avait jamais dansé et trouvai cela inutile, cependant il s'était lui-même fait la remarque qu'il ne serait pas normal que cette jeune femme soit seule pour un tel soir, mais pourquoi lui ? Ils se connaissaient à peine. Severus se rappelait qu'il avait assisté à sa répartition, ils étaient de la même année mais elle était allée à Gryffondor. Il ne danserait pas, il en était hors de question, il avait une fierté et une réputation à tenir. Il prit sa plume et un morceau de parchemin

_Olie,_

_J'accepte d'être présent mais souhaites prévenir que je ne danserais pas. Pas dans mes habitudes. À demain._

_Severus._

Écrire non plus n'était pas dans ses habitudes, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de le faire pour casser un Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle (ce qui était plus rare) ou mieux encore : un Gryffondor, comme cet incapable de Neville. Il avait donné la lettre (ou plutôt le télégramme vu la forme d'expression) à la chouette qui avait aussitôt prit son envol. Aucune réponse n'était venue et il s'était couché. Olie avait été enchantée de recevoir une réponse presque positive, IL VIENDRAIT ! Elle serait accompagnée de Severus Rogue ! Elle en était tombée amoureuse lors de leur deuxième année à Poudlard, malheureusement il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily Evans dont on ne pouvait démentir la beauté, elle s'était donc rangée de côté et avait gardé ses sentiments pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse une tenue pour le bal, quelque chose de beau mais pas d'excessif, une robe très certainement, elle devait pouvoir trouver ça. Son armoire était pleine à craquer et c'est tout au fond qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, cette robe, elle l'avait eu en cadeau par son frère avant qu'il ne parte à la guerre contre Voldemort et qu'un mangemort ne le tue. Olie était fière de pouvoir porter cette robe pour cette occasion, elle était belle mais simple : dorée, c'était une robe bustier longue ouverte sur le côté avec une étoile blanche dans le dos. Pourvus qu'il l'apprécie autant qu'elle.

Le lendemain était arrivé doucement, Olie et Severus avaient convenus de se retrouver à l'entrée de la Grande Salle à 18 heures tapantes au petit déjeuné et étaient ensuite partis donner leurs cours. Ils avaient libéré leurs élèves à 17h20 afin que tout le monde ai le temps de se préparer pour le soir. Severus avait pris la peine d'atteindre son seul costume, noir pour changer, s'était lavé les cheveux et avait tenté environ une demi-heure de nouer sa cravate, en vain. Il l'avait tout de même mise tant bien que mal avant de songer qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'annuler. Il s'était finalement décidé à rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous où Olie l'attendait déjà. Severus devait bien avouer qu'elle était jolie, rien à voir avec Lily bien sûr, mais elle avait du charme, de taille moyenne les cheveux châtains et les yeux tellement bleus qu'ils semblaient gris, sa robe lui allait bien et même si elle ne se maquillait pas elle était d'une beauté naturelle. Olie avait ri en voyant ses efforts infructueux pour nouer sa cravate et s'était portée à son secours, Ils étaient fin prêts. Comme le voulait la coutume Severus avait pris le bras d'Olie pour entrer et ne l'avait pas lâché mal gré les regards étonnés et les rires à peine étouffés. Il lui avait promis qu'il le ferait, alors il le ferait, en revanche il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne danserait pas, ça aussi il s'y tiendrait. Ils avaient rejoint les autres professeurs sous le regard satisfait de Dumbledore qui était parfaitement conscient des sentiments d'Olie et le bal avait commencé peu de temps après. Ceux qui ne dansaient pas avaient été invités à s'assoir aux divers endroits proposés à cet effet, Severus et Olie s'étaient donc installés sur un banc de glace près de l'orchestre afin de discuter, prenant des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, le temps passait relativement vite, mais Severus voyait très bien les regards rêveurs que lançait Olie aux danseurs, mais il ne danserait pas, il se l'était promis.

Une grande partie des élèves était partie se coucher, seuls les couples les plus anciens, les fêtards endurcis ou les professeurs étaient toujours présents lorsque Dumbledore était venu s'assoir à côté de Severus.

''Vous savez Severus, la dance est très bonne pour la santé, et le contact humain fait toujours un grand bien.''

''Professeur Dumbledore, vous savez parfaitement que je ne dance pas et j'ai actuellement un contact humain avec le professeur Miller depuis le début de la soirée.''

''Je ne parle pas d'un contact intellectuel mon cher ami, mais bien d'un contact physique comme celui que l'on a lorsque l'on dance à deux !''

''Je ne le souhaite pas.''

''Elle le souhaite visiblement''

''Peu importe.''

''Dansez ou vous serez renvoyez. Il est interdit de faire languir ainsi une si jolie demoiselle.''

''Professeur Dumbledore, ce n'est pas nécessaire.'' Intervint Olie

''Et pourtant j'insiste, un bal est fait avant tout pour danser, mangez quelques noix en attendant la fin de cette dance et allez sur la piste.'' Lui répondit Dumbledore en leur tendant le panier de noix avant de retourner danser avec Minerva.

Dumbledore riait intérieurement, il savait que les noix et le contact physique étaient deux choses qui activaient l'hormone du bonheur chez l'humain et c'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Mais il avait joué un autre atout : l'orchestre avait l'ordre de guetter ce duo singulier et de jouer le morceau le plus court possible lorsqu'ils entreraient en piste afin que Severus n'ait pas le temps de profiter de ce moment. Bien sûr il pouvait très bien se contenter de ces quelques pas de dance et sortir de la piste sans demander son reste mais Olie ne le laisserai peut-être pas faire. La dance précédente se finie, Severus (qui avait mangé quelques noix pour ne pas désobéir à Dumbledore) repris le bras de la jeune femme, la conduisit jusqu'à la piste avec l'air de quelqu'un qu'on envoyait à l'échafaud et hésita un instant avant de la prendre par la taille. Un air doux envahi la salle, visiblement aucun des quelques couples qu'il restait ne prêtait attention à leur arrivée. Ils suivaient le rythme, tournoyant avec les autres autour du grand espace givré. Comme les autres peut-être, mais les autres n'existaient plus, il ne restait qu'eux deux dans cette salle. Eux deux et l'orchestre. Le directeur avait eu raison, Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Malheureusement pour lui la mélodie s'arrêta très vite, interrogeant sa partenaire du regard ils s'accordèrent à danser encore, et restèrent finalement sur la piste jusqu'à la fin du bal où tout le monde fut obligé de rejoindre son lit. La nuit fût douce, bien que courte, mais deux personnes ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : la soirée qui venait de passer avait peut-être été étrange ou un peu longue, mais ça avait été la soirée la plus agréable depuis très longtemps.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça plaira ! En tout cas le bouton Review ne mord pas ! (je vous jure, j'ai essayé moi-même !)**


End file.
